


Fight Or Flight

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark! Roman (kind of), Fainting, M/M, Swearing, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: For weeks now, Virgil could tell something was up with his boyfriend. Roman had been acting distant and just off with all of them. The final straw was when Virgil had told him they were having a movie night, they were watching Disney’s Cinderella and Roman said he was going to skip it. Roman would never turn down a Disney movie and Virgil knew he had to do something.





	Fight Or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So i uploaded this to Tumblr on Roman's birthday and got round to uploading it here, I’ve been on and off writing this for months now, it’s a one-shot inspired by @nyxwordsmith ‘s fic “the depths of the heart” which was one of the first sanders sides fanfic I ever read and I loved it! I hope y’all like it!

For weeks now, Virgil could tell something was up with his boyfriend. Roman had been acting distant and just off with all of them, the final straw was when Virgil had told him they were having a movie night. They were watching Disney’s Cinderella and Roman said he was going to skip it, Roman would  _never_ turn down a Disney movie and Virgil knew he had to do something.

Virgil wanted to practice what he was going to say, going over what he planned on saying in his head. He entered the kitchen pouring himself a mug of coffee.

_Looks like it’s going to be another sleepless night_ he thought to himself glancing up at the clock.

_11.00pm huh?_ not as late as he thought it was, the anxious side knew Patton and Logan were busy helping Thomas with some video ideas.

In all honesty he’d prefer them here at least he’d have back up but this talk had to happen sooner rather than later. Sipping his coffee staring blankly at the kitchen counter his thoughts began to snowball.

_Have I done something wrong?_

_What if he wants to break up?_

_Has he gotten sick of me?_

_Maybe-_

Setting his mug down he turned around and jumped. Virgil clutched his chest recovering from the sudden jump scare that was Roman who was standing a few feet away from him, he hadn’t even heard his footsteps.

“Jeez Roman, warn a guy next time!” Virgil huffed.

“Sorry virge” Roman replied drearily taking a few more steps towards him, towering over his anxious boyfriend.

Virgil glanced up as he felt his heartbeat increase, given Roman’s behaviour the past few weeks this was too close. Virgil went to hold his hand up to create distance, but before he could Roman leaned behind him grabbing the coffee container he smiled and stepped back making his way to the cupboards next to the stove. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief.

“Uh Roman…” Virgil stammered, as Roman grabbed a mug from the cupboard and started pouring himself a coffee.

“hm?” Roman responded without turning.

“I- i’ve noticed you’ve not- not been yourself lately anything you want to talk about?”

Roman stiffened slightly but remained silent with his back turned, a sudden clang made Virgil jump as Roman set his mug down a little too hard on the counter. He turned to face the anxious trait with a darkened expression making Virgil shuffle back slightly.

_Goddamit._   

He had everything he had wanted to say and how he was going to say it in his head and now the time was here he was buckling. He felt his heart speed up again as his breathing became shallower.

_Oh god, no not here, not now!_

He tried to focus on Roman who was now making his way towards him slowly with that same dark expression. Virgil backed away trying to get his breathing under control.

“Is that right Virgil? What has given you that impression?”

He noticed that Roman had a certain gleam in his eye as he stared at Virgil expecting an answer. His thoughts raced as his breathing became erratic again, his heart now accelerated once again. 

_oh god why did he think this was a good idea? He should’ve waited for Patton or Logan to be here!_

His eyes flitted to the stairs and the door both escape routes that he could potentially use at that moment.

“I-you just-” he stammered as Roman continued to approach him, he backed away more not making eye contact.

_Ca-can’t breathe._

His head started swimming.

_Oh, fuck!_

_No! not here!_

Hands sweating.

Vision blurring.

_Need oxygen, I need-_

_My head-_

He clutched his hand to his chest again trying to gulp in precious air.Tears started to form in Virgil’s eyes as he started to sway on the spot, he couldn’t pass out! 

His knees buckled as he fell forward and felt a pair of hands catch him, sweat beads had formed on Virgil’s forehead as he felt a hand brush them away and a faraway voice.

“Virgil? You don’t look so good? -“ he didn’t catch the end of the sentence as his vision fell into blackness.

* * *

                                    

Virgil’s eyes peered open forgetting momentarily where was, but as he scanned the room he saw Roman sitting on a chair in the corner.

_Had he been watching him sleep?_

As the brain fog cleared he shot up and his hands fell to his body upon feeling a draft on his neck. He looked down to find only his purple shirt and black skinny jeans, his hoodie had been taken off leaving him feeling more exposed than normal. That hoodie was his only source of comfort and safety and now that he glanced at the side staring back at him, Virgil saw it hanging on the chair that Roman was occupying.

The creative side silently made his way over to him and the bed dipped as he sat next to Virgil, once again a little too close for his liking he tried to shift slightly to create some distance but Roman moved as well and scooted closer. Virgil glanced down letting his bangs obscure part of his face. This wasn’t his dorky prince yeah he was dramatic but he was never  _creepy_ , he had to make an escape strategy if he was going to get out of here unscathed, talking be dammed.

Peering up through his bangs “Wha-what happened?” he questioned as Roman stared blankly.

“you had a panic attack and passed out, so I tucked you in” he said this in such a dull tone that it made Virgil feel very uneasy, more so than he already was.

“Right….” he replied his throat now feeling drier by the second.

“Tha-thank you I think I’m going to-“as he said this he made a getaway for the door shifting to the left side of the bed, but jumping back as a hand came slamming into the headboard blocking his way. Virgil swallowed as he eyed the length of Roman’s arm, he slowly eased backwards trying the other side but the same thing happened. 

_He was trapped, oh god he was trapped_  with whatever this thing was that had taken root within  _his_  Roman.

The royal leaned in closer he could feel his breath on his cheek.

“Ro-roman?” Virgil stammered now trying to keep himself from having another attack. He clutched his chest and felt Roman’s hand close over his own but instead of feeling the usual warmth it was ice cold to the touch.

“Breathe” Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear it sounded almost like a growl. He choked back a sob, inhaled deeply gathering all his strength not to sound scared and glared up at him coming nose to nose with the man he loved…only it wasn’t him. This was not his prince with his hair swept back, his cold green eyes bored into his fearful hazel ones and with all his might he managed to force out the words through gritted teeth.

“Give him back to me” forcing all his anger into those words and to his relief, Roman recoiled back slightly releasing his arms from the headboard, giving him some space to breathe.

_Thank god._

“Virgil?” the hurt in Roman’s voice sounded so genuine that it killed the anxious trait inside.

“It’s me…I love you” Virgil scrunched his eyes closed trying to block out the creature’s tricks.

“No” he breathed barely audible.

“You’re not him” Roman stared for a moment looking so anguished, and Virgil glanced down second-guessing himself…maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was just overthinking everything again?

But looking at Roman’s face once more it seemed he had dropped the facade, now as a sly smile spread across his face. He reached a hand to cup Virgil’s cheek but the anxious trait was quick to move, unfortunately not quick enough he scrambled off the bed letting out a strangled scream as he was dragged back by the scruff of his hair. The creature held him so tightly he felt like his head was going to be ripped off.

Virgil snarled as Roman spun him around to face him still clutching his hair, Roman’s face was now dangerously close to his when Virgil was struck with an idea. A stupid one yes but an idea none the less without hesitation he leaned in grabbing Roman’s face kissing him roughly, at first he seemed shocked and tried to pull away but he soon sank into it.

Nausea started to rise in the anxious trait’s stomach knowing what he was doing but he had to distract him somehow. Breaking the kiss he reared his head back vehemently and swore he felt a few hairs being ripped out, bringing his head forward with as much force as he could muster crashing it into Roman’s, straight between his eyes, he staggered back clutching his head and releasing Virgil in the process.

He tumbled to the floor and shuffled backwards, his eyes fell to Roman’s sword that was still sheathed to his waist. Another idea entered his head as he glanced back up at the imposter’s face.

“Where’s Roman!” Virgil roared, standing to his fullest height, ignoring the ringing in his ears. His voice starting to distort his eyeshadow growing darker, the creature still bearing his prince’s face simply chuckled.

Virgil choked back tears again.

This was not the man he fell in love with.

_His Roman_  who had once told him that he made him a better person just by existing.

_His Roman_  who would give him forehead kisses before going to bed.

_His Roman_  who created all those adorable nicknames for him, though Virgil would never admit that he liked any of them.

_“What can I do for you little storm cloud?”_

_“Come on hot topic we need to save the village!”_

_“Evening shadowling you want to watch a movie?”_

Roman’s voice echoed in his head and all those memories flooded his mind. Tears sarted falling now leaving tracks in his jet-black eyeshadow, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

No. he refused to believe it.

Opening them he came face to face with _him,_  in one swift movement Virgil jerked his knee up hard coming into contact with Roman’s ribcage. He fell to the ground as the anxious trait rounded on him unsheathing the sword from Roman’s waist. The metal point clanged to the ground as Virgil struggled to hold its weight in his hands.

Roman was already up and running towards him before Virgil could get the chance to the raise the sword. He felt immense pain shoot up his back feeling himself being rammed into the wall on the other side of the room with such force, it winded him. The sword fell from his hands dropping to the ground, struggling to escape from the creature’s grip. It picked up Roman’s sword and with one arm against Virgil’s chest, he held it delicately to Virgil’s neck in an instant he stopped struggling, Roman leaned in sneering.

Virgil felt his insides tie themselves in knots, the sword was being pressed further into his neck as beads of blood started to appear. Pain shot through his body as blood started oozing out. Virgil grabbed the arm that was holding the sword using all his strength to push it back mere inches, Roman fought against it but with Virgil’s eyes growing darker he felt himself becoming stronger for Roman.

He knew what he had to do.

He didn’t want to do it.

But he had to _save Roman._

Once he was pushed back far enough, Virgil tried to bring his knee up again but this time he was stopped as Roman bought his elbow down hitting Virgil’s leg away. He yelled in pain at the bone on bone contact as Roman swung his fist hitting him to the ground, he fell with a thud his eyes grew wide upon seeing Roman swing the sword down.

Virgil darted to the left as the sword came plummeting down, with one hand Virgil grabbed the handle of it and kicked Roman in the stomach causing him to let go of the hilt. Virgil was ready this time as Roman went for him again he raised the sword as the creature ran towards him, as soon as the blade plunged into Roman’s skin, he let out a anguished scream of pain as a mass of black vines seemed to shoot upwards screeching as it was being ripped from his body.

Virgil’s hair was whipped back as a strong gale surrounded the room. Roman fell to the ground weakened immensely, he managed to glance up at the black mass towering above him, his head then flitted to Virgil who stood quivering eyes frozen on the shadowy mass his hands gripped the sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white, mustering all his strength Roman shouted to his beloved.

“Virgil! The door! Send-“another screech interrupted roman’s words.

_Door? What door?_ Virgil thought then he realized.

_Roman’s realm._

Virgil nodded to Roman but he found that once his attention was back on the creature towering above him. His legs started to buckle upon seeing how huge it actually was, it’s glowing red eyes boring into his, he gulped not being able to take his eyes off it. He had to fight to cover to his ears as the creature made a deafening screech like a banshee, wincing he tried to move, to do anything other than staying frozen on the spot but his feet remained stationary.

_Oh shit._

_I can’t do this._

_Too much._

_This thing is too powerful i-_

Virgil was yanked out of his thoughts as he saw that the creature had had enough of waiting, it was making a beeline for him. In that split-second, Virgil made the decision, he felt a burst of courage erupt from within himself.

This thing was  _not_ going to hurt his family  _ever. again._

He let out a demonic scream, his eyeshadow now jet black, eyes full of fury as he drew the sword above his head, keeping balance with all his strength he threw the sword towards the shadows. It hit the direct center as the mass let out another ear-piercing scream. He saw Roman crawling up the door to his realm and opening it, the gale surrounding the room got stronger it was as if someone had opened an airlock as the shadows started to get sucked in.

As the winds suddenly picked up speed, Virgil clung to the nearest object which happened to the be a bed frame. Roman smiled at him as the winds whipped their hair. Virgil smiled back and despite the blackness, the winds the screeching that was happening in the room he felt happy he finally had his prince back. Watching the creature being sent back almost all the mass had gone save for one last black vine.

He celebrated too soon though, as his face fell upon seeing what was going to happen before it did.

“NO!” Virgil’s eyes widened as he felt himself scream without realizing, the last vine had latched itself onto Roman’s leg trying to pull him in. His grip on the door handle loosened as he tried fighting it kicking his leg to get free.

“ROMAN!” the anxious trait screamed again as he let go of the bed frame and started sliding down the room towards the door. He quickly grabbed the leg of the desk and held out his hand straining his arm to reach his beloved, his terrified eyes fixed on Roman who looked up at him with a pained expression. He looked ready to give up, to let go and be taken hold of by that creature again but Virgil knew better glaring as his tears were ripped from his eyes by the strong winds.  

“Don’t you dare!” Virgil screamed his voice cracking. Roman stared back and Virgil could see tears in his eyes, streaming, he couldn’t lose him, not again!

The wind was whipping their clothes around as various papers and other objects in the room had started to whirl around it.

“Princey I  _need_  you!” Virgil screamed once more, and Roman’s eyes flashed open startled gazing into Virgil’s own. His expression changed upon hearing those words as he reached out his hand, Virgil grabbed and interlocked their fingers pulling with one hand whilst holding onto the desk with the other. Roman tried to pry his leg free from the creature who continued to pull him downwards, Virgil looked to his left and saw Roman’s sword sliding down into the door, he looked to Roman.

“Roman, your sword!” he shouted above the noise, the sword slipped further down as it fell through the doorway. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as Roman watched the sword fall through the door his free hand caught the handle only just as he swung it at the vine cutting himself free from the creature’s grasp.

As soon as Virgil witnessed this he heaved and with one more pull Roman was yanked back in with such force that he landed on top of Virgil. The door slammed shut as the winds slowly died down they both stared at each as the only noise in the room now was both of their frantic breaths. 

At that moment all Virgil wanted to do was to hold Roman, to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay but instead, Roman lifted himself from Virgil and made his way over to the door. Virgil quickly got up wondering what he was going to do.

“Roman?” He enquired with concern.

He followed and gently laid a hand on Roman’s shoulder, Roman had his back facing Virgil as he turned his face away hiding his expression. after a solid minute of silence, Virgil heard strangled sobs erupting from his boyfriend as he watched him slump down the door frame still clinging to the handle breathing deeply with his forehead leaning against the cold wood.

“It’s okay Roman“  Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders pulling him into a crushing hug, as Roman held onto his arms he buried himself in Virgil’s shirt looking so small, the tears streamed down his face causing the purple fabric to become damp.

“I-i’m-so-sorry” was all Roman could say between sobs as Virgil held him stroking his hair.

“it’s okay princey it wasn’t you, you’re okay you’re safe, I’ve got you” he cooed into Roman’s ear as the words seemed to sooth him.

Roman’s breathing started to slow after a few minutes of just being cuddled, he slowly rose his head leaning against Virgil’s arm and glanced up at him, his eyes now red and puffy with tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, Virgil smiled down at him so thankful he had his dorky royal back in his arms.

“I’m sorry Roman I didn’t -“ he started but before he could finish, Virgil was cut off as Roman lifted his head planting a firm kiss on his lips, they both wiped the tears forming in each other’s eyes.

“you have nothing to be sorry for…you- you rescued me” Roman croaked out as Virgil smiled through new tears.

“Fight or flight princey” Virgil cupped his boyfriend’s face, pressing another soft kiss to his lips as they both took solace in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @timeywimeygalaxy if you want ^^


End file.
